Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for inserting a flexible container or bag into a rigid outer container or box.
Flexible polyethylene container lined boxes or rigid containers are well known and have been widely used for many years for receiving a wide variety of materials, such as cheese, meat and various other perishable food products. Such flexible plastic containers may be manually inserted into the rigid container or box and then filled with the desired material. However, there are known devices wherein polyethylene flexible bags pass around a mandrel which is then moved into the flexible container so as to insert the bag therein. Since it is necessary to assure that the flexible container does not interfere with the filling of the flexible container after it is inserted into the box, the bag is manually folded in a suitable manner around the upper end of the box.
Manual folding of the open end of the bag around the open upper end of the box or rigid container into which the bag or flexible container is inserted slows production time. Also, when the bag is manually folded around the open upper end of the rigid container or box, the bag 15 generally manually folded straight downwardly so that the outer edge of the bag faces in a downward direction. This type of fold makes it more difficult for the bag, after filling, to be manually raised and placed inside the box for ultimate closing. It is, therefore, considered highly desirable to provide a bag inserting device which not only inserts the bag into the container but which also provides a convenient fold at the upper end thereof.